


APB

by hit_the_books



Series: Blood and Gold [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mark of Cain, Multi, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Voyeur Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part takes place between season 9 episodes “Blade Runners” and “Mother’s Little Helper”.</p><p>You're an alchemist, perhaps one of the most gifted of this age. Sam and Dean have entrusted their hearts to you, as you have your own to them, but will the Mark of Cain be the real test of your relationship?</p><p>Or will it be your past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting Memories

The diner was quiet. A few souls keeping themselves to themselves. There was a guy ambitiously taking on the New York Times crossword, and who kept asking the one waitress on duty for help. A young couple who were very much in love and sharing everything from fries to cooties. Some young woman busily typing away on a laptop, taking advantage of the free WiFi.

And then there was Simon. He could hear their blood, smell their sins, and see their calm. A part of him wanted to massacre the whole lot of them and then needlessly take the money from the till, but he was staying on control, for now. His eyes flicked over to the half-eaten cheeseburger in front of him and the quickly cooling fries. They weren’t what he wanted, but he couldn’t have exactly ordered a rare steak without drawing attention to himself.

Dallas kept crawling about the back of his thoughts. Flashes of Rick biting Y/N. The hunters slaughtering Daisy and Phil. Derran coming to their safe house stinking like a human. In less than a day, Simon’s fragile world had been pulled apart as easily as pulling the wings off of a butterfly. He didn’t want to kill Y/N, he never wanted to harm her, but there was no way he was going to trust the sure the two oafs had offered him. Derran had looked… wrong when he’d returned to them, like he’d lost most of himself.

He knew he’d probably not gone far enough, but Simon was getting tired of running. There was nowhere now to really run to. His family’s pack had forced him out after he’d butchered Y/N’s grandfather, and eaten a human heart for the first time. And then Simon saw Rick biting Y/N again and he realised that he didn’t even know if Y/N had turned, he didn’t wish that upon her.

When he’d first realised he couldn’t have a normal life with Y/N, he’d given in to despair and briefly contemplated turning her himself. But when he’d slaughtered her grandfather and she’d walked in on him… Simon knew that he couldn’t make her like him. There was no way he, he...

Simon’s head flicked to his left and he stared at the waitress who’d returned to his table, coffee pot in tow. “Refill?” She asked. He nodded yes and ignored the sound of her beating heart.

“I can’t help you,” said Y/N’s grandfather. Simon’s head twisted to the window beside his booth. He could see him, Y/N’s grandfather. A memory that wouldn’t leave him, twisted in the darkening glass, pitted with raindrops. Spilling out to Simon.

“You must be able to do something?”

“There’s nothing to be done! You should leave, now. And don’t see Y/N again.”

“I’m doing it for her! There must be something you can do! You make a dick grow two inches over night, surely-”

“Do you think me careless, boy? I know as soon as Y/N finds out what you are, it’ll break her heart, but there’s nothing I can do.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“If there is a cure, it’s beyond me.”

Simon rolled his shoulders. The store grew more vibrant around him as the diner disappeared. He felt parts of him creak and groan. “Bullshit! You just don’t want me to be with Y/N anymore!”

“It’s not like that, Simon. Not at all! Please believe me!”

There was a red haze. Simon looked around the diner. No one was looking at him. His breathing was fast, and with each big gulp of air he took, he taste them all and as he listened to their hearts beat away in their chests. He got up. With long strides, he reached the diner entrance and flipped the door lock, quietly and then turned to the patrons and staff. The waitress came out of the kitchen and gave Simon a questioning look.

Letting go, Simon began to transform as he ran towards the waitress and slashed her throat, the woman’s scream dying before it had a chance to start. As the patrons started to run for their lives, the beast, that was sometimes Simon Johnson, flitted between them and once all was a curdling or whimpering silence, he cracked open the rib cages of a few and feasted on their hearts.

The beast relished in the sensation of their warm blood dribbling down his face. The way the muscle of their hearts were like hot putty in his mouth.

The haze left and the beast became Simon Johnson once more. Smothered in blood. Clothes wrecked. Stomach full.

“No… no… nononononononononononononononononono!” Simon bawled into the blood choked silence of the diner. The grill still sizzled in the back, the cook drowned in a pool of his own blood beside it.

He couldn’t stay there. Unlocking the door, Simon stumbled out of the diner and headed for the car he’d stolen several states over. He got the ignition going and drove out of the diner’s parking lot.

The crappy sedan pulled out on to the highway and Simon ignored the blood drying on his fists and the rips in his clothes. He thought about the silver dagger in the trunk. Thought about it. He’d tried before, but given in to the pain of the metal burning his skin and dropped the blade before he could stab himself in the heart.

But as the tyres ate at the tarmac, he couldn’t bring himself to pull over and end it all. There and now. He couldn’t face his own self-judgement. It wasn’t his right. He needed to be punished. Punished by the woman who’d stolen his heart and whose heart he’d broken.


	2. Feelers

Jody’s voice had been a salve when you’d reached out to her. You suspected that it was all her professional training, but maybe she also cared a little for you, despite how things had gone the first time you’d met. Jody had promised to let you know if she heard anything about Simon through her channels.

Now, as you listen to Cas while you stand watching the sunrise just outside the Bunker, you wonder how the angel is doing. His voice sounds strained, like he’s been stretched out on the rack of life just a touch too much. His borrowed grace slowly letting him down.

“Of course, Y/N, should I hear anything about your werewolf ex-boyfriend I will... let you know immediately,” says Cas, having listened intently to your description of what went down in Dallas.

“Thank you, Cas… Cas, are you okay?”

You hear Cas take in a deep breath. “I’m fine Y/N. There is no need to worry about me. Goodbye.” The angel hangs up. Frowning, you put your cell away and head back inside the Bunker.

Like an idiot, you’d left it to now to ask for extra help, after the guys had banned you from contacting Crowley again for information. Sam and Dean had been pretty irked to learn that Crowley was always happy to respond to your texts and calls, when it had taken them weeks to get him to call them back about the First Blade. You’d tried pointing out that Crowley didn’t tend to get screwed over when he dealt with you that you had a business arrangement, which had gone down with Sam and Dean about as well as a tonne of bricks.

Reaching the stairs, you put your hands on the railing and stare at Dean hunched over the table, booze, half-finished snacks and books dominating the space in front of him. You’re sure he’s already checked through most of the tomes on the table about three times already, but he’s flicking through yet another leather volume. Sam is out on a run.

Of course you’d been helping Sam and Dean with research about Abaddon since the First Blade had been retrieved. But breakthroughs weren’t going to be made by looking through books and files that three pairs of eyes had already looked through more than twice. And maybe, just maybe, you’re feeling a little bored, which is crazy considering… everything…

You tightly grip the railing at the top of the stairs. And you remember what it’s like to fling yourself over those railings - and a sudden recklessness comes over you.

“DEAN!” You shout. The older Winchester sluggishly turns in his seat to look up at you.

“WHAT?” He shouts back.

But before you reply you launch yourself over the railings. You watch as suddenly a glimpse of life flares in Dean’s tired eyes as his instincts panic him and send him rushing towards you. You fly over him and land, bones crunching, snapping, beside the table. Standing, your bones are already knitted together as Dean reaches your side.

“WHAT THE HELL, Y/N?!” Shouts Dean his face pale, his eyes wide, his mouth angry, his chest heaving. But it’s the most alive you’ve seen him since he and Sam returned from finding the First Blade.

“BECAUSE,” You shout, your voice a touch joyful, “I wasn’t sure if you were a corpse reading books and so I had to be super sure, and…” You forcibly place your head on Dean’s chest, mock listening to his heart. “Yes, you’re still alive!” You look up at him. “So start acting like it, Dean.”

Dean grips your arms, painfully. “Don’t ever do that again,” he says in a low growl.

You forcibly shake off his hands and step back and fully notice the change in his scent. The old hints of bourbon, leather and oil are there, but as thick as the gossamer of a dragonfly’s wing, under all of this, lays a smell that’s like meat that’s three days from smelling like carrion and something else.

Dean notices you sniffing the air in front of him.

“What?! Do I need to take a damned shower, now?!”

You look him straight in the eyes and bite your bottom lip. “I don’t think it’ll help,” you say in a low voice.

Panic floods into Dean’s eyes. You take another step back from him, but he steps forward and grabs you by the tops of your arms again. If you weren’t you, you’re sure the pain would be less manageable.

“Y/N, I swear to-”

“What, Dean? What are you going to swear and to what? Do you really want my prognosis on how you smell. Because it’s not pretty.” Your eyes drift to his right shirt sleeve and spot where you know the Mark of Cain lies.

With a grunt, Dean lets go of you. You smell Sam before you hear him.

“HEY!” Shouts Sam as he climbs down the stairs. “Dean, Y/N?!”

Dean looks to his brother as he finishes coming down the staircase. “Our bunkmate here decided to just y’know, give me a heart attack by bypassing the stairs, to check if I was still alive. The usual, Sammy, the usual.”

You look up at Sam and catch him giving you his “what the fuck?” look before he gets between Dean and you.

“Okay, so maybe I could have just asked, maybe it was more than a touch too dramatic… but I have been stuck here for more than week and I was bored-”

“So you think not using the stairs is a good way to pass the time?!” Dean snorts. “Sam-”

Sam holds up his hands at you and Dean. His face is calm. “Look, I found a case. Vampires. Few hours from here. I’ll take Y/N with me and you can have all the quiet research time you want, or whatever, okay?” He looks between the two of you.

You nod and so does Dean.

“Great, come on, Y/N, let’s leave Dean to it.” Sam begins to walk towards the kitchen and you follow him.

In the kitchen, Sam busies himself with a cold bottle of water, as you pour yourself a cup of coffee from the pot. You watch Sam chug the water in one go before he finally gasps for air.

“You know, you normally check someone’s pulse to see if they’re alive, right?” Sam puts the bottle on the counter.

You add some milk and sugar to your coffee, thoughtfully stirring it before replying, “I know, I just… maybe I was the one who needed to feel alive.”

“Have you become an adrenaline junkie?”

“Possibly.” You sip your coffee.

“There must be more to it than that, Dean seemed pretty pissed off with you.”

You look down into the depths of your coffee. You’re unsure if you should tell him what you refused to tell Dean. And for once you wish that your nose wasn’t so hypersensitive.

“Y/N…”

Looking up from your coffee, you fix Sam with your eyes. “Sam… Dean’s got a new… quality to his scent, if you will.”

“And…”

“Sam... Dean smells like death and pain.”

Sam just stands there, dumbstruck. You put your coffee down and walk over to Sam and put your arms around him as he stands there in shock. For a moment Sam doesn’t respond and then suddenly he wraps his arms around you and draws you into a tight, sweaty hug. He kisses the top of your head and you feel him slightly shudder and sniff.

You feel his the tears as they land in your hair.


	3. Tired Eyes

Dean put down the book he was holding.

The sense of hope Dean had allowed himself to feel after Crowley had run off with the First Blade was fading fast. He’d read through and re-read so many books and files from the Men of Letters’ collection, hunting for information on Abaddon, the Mark and the First Blade that he wasn’t sure where any of the scraps of information he’d gained had come from. He hated research and having his life depend on it was just making it worse.

Dean eyed the mountain of books with contempt.

But perhaps what was worse was the molten like cruel anger that was now bubbling away under his skin. Leaving him restless and feeling like he was burning up from the inside out. And his stomach felt like it was filled with snakes, so Dean got little joy from eating or drinking. He had wondered if the change in him had been visible in his eyes, but finding out that Y/N could smell a change just made everything far more physical than he could handle.

Y/N’s words echoed in his head. ‘What, Dean? What are you going to swear and to what? Do you really want my prognosis on how you smell. Because it’s not pretty,’ and Dean looked down at his hands and remembered how hard he’d squeezed her. He swallowed hard and felt ill. Dean had never been abusive to his girlfriends and he had wanted to hit her so hard then and… and…

“Fuck,” Dean said to no one but himself. There would be no bruises on Y/N’s arms, Dean knew that, but it also didn’t forgive what he’d done. What he’d wanted to do.

Dean’s eyes fell upon the aging tomes in front of him and he finally decided to get away from them. If Sam and Y/N were going off to fight vampires, they could take Y/N’s Chevy and he could - his anger flared - work on fixing Baby up and removing the enochian sigils that had been scratched into her paintwork. He pushed his chair back and headed for the garage.

*

It was slow going as Dean applied the Impala’s shade of black, spaying it carefully on. He was in a blue jumpsuit and had a mask over his face. Dean was taking his time, there was no point in rushing the job and he was enjoying listening to Bad Company over some earbuds. Baby was something he could fix, the process familiar and reassuring. Though it pained Dean a little to be so familiar with fixing the paintwork on the Impala and a part of him realised that Baby had been brought back from death about as many times as either he or Sam.

Sam’s reflection came into view on the nearest passenger window and Dean put the spray down, pulled out his earbuds and took off his mask. Sam was all washed up and changed from the run, but he didn’t have that post-exercise glow he normally had.

“Dean, we need to talk.”

Dean rolled his shoulders and faced Sam. “Well talk.”

Sam’s face dimpled. “I saw you, holding onto her. The way you gripped Y/N’s arms,” Dean’s heart pounded in his chest, ”if she didn’t have the Elixir you would have really hurt her Dean.”

Dean barely heard that last part through the sound of the blood pumping in his ears. He pushed past Sam, desperately trying to control his breathing and his fists. Closing his eyes, Dean counted to ten and turned to face Sam.

“I know Sam… I know. Fuck!” Dean kicked an empty bucket and sent it flying halfway across the garage. There was no way he was going to tell Sam what he really wanted to do back there, not then at least.

Sam’s hand was on Dean’s right shoulder without warning. His brother gripped him, the pressure reassuring. “Hey, Y/N is fine. She’s worried about you though.”

Dean looked to his brother and saw the redness of Sam’s eyes, like he’d been crying and Dean felt a sadness well up in him. But he wasn’t going to cry in front of Sam, not then.

“Okay,” Dean forced an air of bravado on that he was so not feeling, “what do I smell like? What do I smell like to Y/N? She’s told you, I can tell.”

Sam bit his lips and grimaced. “She said you smelt like… pain… and death.”

“Hey, maybe we can bottle it up, and sell it as a perfume and make a fortune. What do you think? ‘Pain and Death eau de toilette’? We’ll make millions, Sam, millions.”

A smile crept on to his brother’s lips and Dean forced a smile back. Sam gave Dean’s shoulder a squeeze.

“So, finally fixing that mess?” Sam asked, looking at Dean’s handiwork.

“No one else is going to. You cool taking Y/N’s Chevy instead?”

Sam nodded. “Sure. I’d rather drive in that thing than be on the back of her bike.”

“Her cornering-”

“Don’t remind me, Dean, please.”

*

It was a few hours since he’d waved Sam and Y/N off. Fixing the paint work on the Impala was going to take longer than the hunting trip in theory, but Dean would rather get it done right. Putting down the spray again and pulling off his mask, Dean went over to a nearby workbench and picked up the cold beer he’d left there. He swigged a mouthful down and then felt his cell vibrate, inside his jean pocket, inside his jumpsuit. Awkwardly, Dean opened up the jumpsuit and pulled them part way down.

Thumbing through his SMS, he finds a message from Y/N.

**Y/N: How’s Baby?**

Dean licks his lips and smiles.

**Me: Me or the Impala? He replies.**

Dean picks up the beer again and takes a few more swigs.

**Y/N: Both.**

**Me: We’re both good thanks. Sam’s driving?**

Dean looked at his screen waiting for Y/N’s response and moved on to his next beer, putting his cell down for a brief moment while he twisted the cap off. The cell buzzed.

**Y/N: Sam made me switch after we got gas. Said he it would stop him feeling carsick.**

Dean knows that Sam doesn’t get carsick, but Y/N has just confirmed that she’s just a big a risk taker behind the wheel of a car as she is behind the column of a motorcycle.

**Me: You should drive slower :P xxxxx**

Dean takes another swig and waits for a reply.

**Y/N: Nah xxxxx**


	4. A Drop Of Blood

About ten miles from the Bunker, Sam made his first mistake. Y/N was driving and he opened up the glove compartment in front of him. HIs eyes grew wide at the array of dinky glass bottles, filled with purple and green liquids.

“Y/N, what are these?” He asked and then realised that maybe he didn’t want to know the answer. He’d been about to start giving Y/N a 101 on handling vampires, but the bottles-

“Uppers and downers,” Y/N replied in a flat tone. She didn’t look at Sam, but Sam saw the light mask of guilt on her face.

“Wha-”

“They’re from my trip to Vegas with Crowley. Don’t take them though, they’re ‘demon strength’.”

“Demon strength?”

“Yeah. Crowley took one of the green ones and… and…”

Before Sam knew what was happening, Y/N had pulled over and was sobbing over the steering wheel.

“Did Crowley do something to you?!”

“No!” Y/N looked to Sam. “He hallucinated man eating bats and the bats became real and they ate a hitchhiker we’d picked up.”

“Y/N…” Sam reached over and hugged her. He knew she wouldn’t have meant for that to happen, she’d been pretty soulless by that point. Though he wondered if there was a family out there who didn’t know where they kid was.

“I gave a tip off about him after, y’know, I got my soul back…” Y/N dried her face and Sam let go as she got the Chevy back on the road.

*

The gas station was quiet as they filled up and picked up snacks. But Sam was shaking after Y/N’s last ten miles of driving. There had been some questionable overtaking and Sam had made it clear he’d be driving them the rest of the way.

Once they were back on the road, now with Sam driving, Y/N pulled out her cell and started texting. Sam concentrated on the road, but he was pretty sure he knew who Y/N was messaging.

As if guessing what Sam was thinking about, Y/N piped up, “Texting Dean.”

“What are you texting him?”

“I’m asking him how it’s going with Baby. That enochian was pretty well scratched in.”

Sam smiled. “Cool. Hey, shall we run through Hunting Vampires 101?”

“Sure.” Y/N didn’t look up from her phone.

“Okay, first, the only real way to kill a vampire is?”

“Chop off it’s head… Or destroy all of it.”

“Good. And what can you use to slow one down?”

“Dose them with Dead Man’s Blood… are we stopping by a funeral home for some?”

“We will be.”

Y/N’s fingers tapped away at her cell. The road stretched on in front of them and Sam was glad that the job was in the same state as home. He didn’t fancy leaving Dean to his own devices for too long.

“Hey, can we grab some more pig’s blood?”

“Seriously?”

Sam felt Y/N stare at him. “I’ve read that vampires have a wicked sense of smell and that once they have your scent, they’ve got it for life… figured we could turn the tables on them a bit in that regard. It’ll make tracking them down easier. Y’know, start where the vi-”

“Victims were last spotted and pick up a trail from there,” Sam finished. “Or see if there’s any vampire activity. I didn’t realise you’d been reading so much outside of, y’know, alchemy and the stuff with the Mark and the Blade.”

“I’m a fast reader Sam. I haven’t read everything in the library, but I’ve read plenty since we’ve been together.”

Licking his lips, Sam grinned as the car entered the outskirts of Great Bend, Kansas.

*

The bar was doing a steady trade. Sam had chosen a booth that gave them a good view of the place and meant that no one could sneak up on them. Though they’d eaten, Sam’s stomach felt sore from almost throwing up back at their motel when Y/N had drunk her pig’s blood mixture in front of him. He didn’t have to look, but a bizarre fascination would overcome him whenever she was drinking the stuff and he felt compelled to watch. She’d almost spilled it down the sheer, plunging, red satin camisole she’d paired with some flared black jeans, but had caught the drop.

While Y/N focused on the scents and odours thrumming through the bar, waiting for something that was different from the usual human, booze and food smells, Sam was keeping an eye on the people coming and going. There was a roadie setting up on a stage, garbed in a rock or metal t-shirt.

“Anything?” Sam asked. He took a sip of his beer.

“There’s two pregnant women here, one who doesn’t know, a whole bunch of desperate men and at least two people coming down from not-so-legal highs. Nothing that smells like a vampire.”

“How do you know what vampires smell like anyway?”

“Their teeth are used in numerous processes and potions.”

Sam left it at that. They’d been at the bar for several hours, and this was the one that the police reports had mentioned that all victims had visited before being picked up, but Sam was wondering if the vamps had left the city already.

Y/N’s right hand suddenly gripped his left and he looked to where she was trying not to stare. A man in a black shirt, leather jacket, jeans and biker boots was standing by the stage. There was a familiar energy coming from him: the cool, cruel, confidence of a predator among its prey.

Sam leaned in to Y/N and kissed her right ear and whispered, “Him?”

“Yes. There are… maybe four more outside… I’d say the roadie is with them, he smells… owned.”

His eyes fell upon an events listing poster and the band had been a regular feature for the past month, playing one night a week. It was unusual, but they were probably there under the cover of visiting family. The band’s appearances coincided with the missing person’s reports and the one body that had been found exsanguinated a few streets over.

“We’ll let them play and then follow them afterwards,” Sam whispered to Y/N before turning her cheek and kissing her deeply on her lips.

*

The place was packed now. The band had been playing a mix of rock and metal all night. Three male vampires and one female. But something came over Y/N when the first notes of a song that Sam wasn’t quite familiar with started playing. The bass was thrumming through the speakers and the keyboardist was working heavily.

Y/N dragged Sam away from their booth and out on to the dancefloor, her grip forceful and needy. She pulled him close and Sam could feel eyes on them, as she rubbed and swayed against him, driven by the lyics.

“You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you / You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you…” Sang the vampire that had first appeared, strumming his lead guitar.

Sam could feel himself growing hard from Y/N’s attention and he couldn’t help joining in, it just wasn’t possible to stay still. Y/N’s enthusiasm for the song was infectious and Sam dragged his hands over Y/N, possessive and needy.

“I want to fuck you like an animal / I want to feel you from the inside / I want to fuck you like an animal / My whole existence is flawed / You get me closer to god...”

The bridge began and, Y/N flipped round to grind her ass up against Sam. Sam reached down to Y/N’s right ear. “What the hell, Y/N, why,” he whispered breathlessly, “are we doing this?”

Y/N flipped round again and pulled Sam’s head down. “So that they go for us rather than the couple I saw them eyeing up,” she half-whispered, half-shouted into Sam’s ear. Finding Sam’s mouth, Y/N sucked his bottom lip and urged his mouth open before he could reply. Sam couldn’t pull away from Y/N, he needed every piece of her.

As the song finally ended, Y/N finished the kiss, rushed back to their table and picked up their jackets, and then started leading Sam out of the bar. Sam awkwardly tried to hide his erection as they walked outside.

“Why are we out here?” Sam asked, feeling confused.

“Because I need to fuck you in the back of my car right now. Don’t worry, they’ve got a fair few tracks to work through yet.”


	5. Teeth

The Chevy had been parked in a shaded, secluded part of the lot and you are bottomless, bouncing on Sam’s dick in the dark while he sits on the back seat. You’re facing him and hardly giving him a chance to breathe as you dominate his mouth, your tongue as relentless as your hips and thighs.

“Fuck… Y/N,” Sam moans between breaths.

Sam’s musk is overwhelming, with the potion you’ve taken acutely raising your awareness of everything that makes Sam - Sam. You pull your mouth away from his for a moment, nuzzle his hair and then leave a line of kisses along his jaw.

Feeling yourself getting close, you reach down your front and rub your clit with your left hand, holding on to Sam with your right. Sam moves his hands onto your hips to help you balance and holds on tight, helping to lift you up and down.

“Sam....” you moan lowly.

And the pressure becomes too much. Your core pulses as you ride your orgasm, taking your hand from your clit and slamming up and down on Sam, your hands clenching his shoulders tight until the wave ends.

“Mmm, you on top,” you mutter to Sam, before sliding off of his lap and laying down on the back seat and opening your legs wide.

“Like this?” Sam asks before plunging himself into you, filling you up and angling his hips just so, hitting your G-Spot and causing you to stifle a shriek of pleasure.

“Yes… just like that,” you reply breathlessly.

You run your left hand over Sam’s right arm, and under his shirt and over his chest, teasing a nipple for a moment. Changing the angle of your hips, you allow Sam to push in even deeper and you feel his body tense. You push yourself up on your left arm a little and bring your mouth to Sam’s right ear.

“Please,” you ask in a begging tone and he knows what that means.

Sam begins to furiously pound into you. Your stomach tenses and you can feel yourself getting there once more as his cock presses in and you find Sam’s mouth and open it to your own as-

“MMMMnnnnnnnnngggggh!” You groan into Sam’s mouth as your orgasm hits you then you feel Sam’s release.

“Nnnnnngggghhh!” Moans Sam into your mouth as he rides himself out, slowing down with each thrust.

Finished, Sam pulls out of you and you both surreptitiously peer through the car’s windows, making sure no one saw you as you begin to put the rest of your clothes back on. Before you get out of the Chevy, you draw Sam into another deep kiss.

You pull away. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

You reach under the front seat and pull out some bottles of distilled water.

“Y/N…”

“I just want to test a theory,” you reply, as you concentrate on the water and funnel the Philosopher’s Stone into them. Within minutes you’ve drunk three bottles of Elixir.

“What are you-”

You put the empty bottles under the seat. “Sam, just don’t get any of my blood on you, if you can help it, at least for the next few hours.”

*

Back inside the bar, the band are on their final track of the night, a cover of No One Knows. You draw Sam back to the dance floor and encourage him to act like the very loved up couple you kind of are. But as you dance, you feel the weight of a sheathed machete under Sam’s jacket, and the pull of the hunting knife concealed in the right leg of your jeans. Bottles of Dead Man’s Blood weigh down Sam’s jacket pockets.

The music ended and the bar’s audience clapped and whooped.

“Thank you,” says the lead singer simply before stepping away from the microphone. You catch glimpses of the vampires looking over at Sam and you as you head to the bar to order drinks.

Sam asks for two beers and you know the female vampire is standing behind you before she speaks. Smelling her scent first, the same as the singer’s. This vampire had been on keyboard.

“Hey, do you wanna bring those beers over and join us?” Asks the female vampire.

Sam turns around with the beers and gives one of this best fake smiles.

“Sure, why not.”

You follow Sam and the female vampire to a booth at the back that the rest of the band has settled into while the bar’s patrons start filing out. The roadie sets about putting the gear away.

“I’m Melissa,” said the female vampire as you sat down with them.

“Trev,” says the male vampire that had been singing and playing lead guitar.

“Darcy,” offers the drummer, a gruff looking male vampire.

“Nate,” says the male vampire who’d been on bass.

If you didn’t know any better, the four of them would look like any other heavy rock and metal covers band. All black, gothy and confident.

“I’m Eric,” says Sam, “And this is Natalie.”

You smile at the vampires. “Hi. Great performance tonight, guys.”

And so the night turns into small talk and heated discussions of music. You stick to beer, not drinking too much, as does Sam. After an hour, the bar owner kicks you all out into the night air and the roadie meets up with you all, saying nothing. The vampires suggest you follow them back to their place, as they’ve got a fully supplied drinks cabinet and so you agree to.

You pull the Chevy out of the lot, Sam already armed, just in case. You follow their van, along the road you took from the motel, before turning off down another road and soon you’re heading towards the outskirts of town.

“Wanna bet that we’re not heading back to some nice house?” You ask Sam as you follow their lights.

“I think we’re being led to a side road and that they’re already on to us.”

“They probably think they can take us, y’know. I’m not exactly intimidating.”

The vampires’ van pulls up on the side of the road and you so you pull up behind them. You keep the ignition running and leave your lights on. Sam passes you your hunting knife, dipped in Dead Man’s Blood.

“I’ll get out first,” Sam says. Sam’s machete is already covered in Dead Man’s Blood, and he angles it behind himself to hide it from the vamps as he gets out of the car.

Opening up your own door, you note the vampires climbing out of their van. You hold your blade behind your back. The vampires haven’t dropped all pretense yet.

“Sorry, we’ve got a flat,” says Melissa as she strides towards Sam.

“Need any help?” Sam asks.

Trev is approaching you. But as soon as he gets within grabbing distance, that’s it, all pretense is dropped. You smell the surge of adrenaline in Sam as he too realises that no one’s playing nice anymore, and as Melissa heads to him, you’re grabbed by Trev.

The force of Trev bounding into you knocks your hunting blade out of your hand. Trev wastes no time, holds you tight and sinks his fangs into the join between your shoulder and neck on the left. He’s too busy to hear the thud of Melissa’s head on the ground.

You give Sam a look, as the pain of Trev’s bite cuts through you and you fight the slight feeling of euphoria as your blood is drained, motioning to the other vamps. Trev is already faltering, you feel his grip loosening.

Trev releases you, spluttering and coughing.

“Your… blood… it’s… not… right,” Trev splutters as you turn and see Sam take off Nate’s head. One left.

Trev falls to his knees. You pick up your fallen hunting knife, and stab Trev with its tainted blood, for extra good measure. The vampire collapses at your feet and you watch with bizarre fascination as his skin begins to bubble and then melt away, with a strange fizzing noise.

“There’s nowhere you can run!” You hear Sam yell as Nate tries to run away, heading towards you, the vampire stops in his tracks at the sight of Trev.

“Trev?”

The vampire looks angrily at you and bares its fangs. Sam steps up behind Nate and slices his head clean off of his body.

“Is, is that Trev?” Sam asks, his breathing hard.

“What’s left of him.”

You smell the roadie approaching. “Is it over?” The man asks, his skin white from fright.

Sam turns to the guy. “Yes… are there any more vamps or any victims left?”

“No, they always just killed them out on the road like,” replied the roadie with a sense of genuine relief in his voice.

“Do you want us to call anyone or-” starts Sam.

“No, I’m getting the hell out of here. Thank you.” Before anyone could say anything else, the roadie runs off back to the van and drives away.

You lean towards Nate and breathe in his scents and the what was left on him. You smell traces of the other three vampires and the roadie, and various other humans, but nothing that suggests a nest and more vampires.

“There’s no more vampires,” you say as you stand back up. You look down at Nate’s head. “Sam… would you get me some pliers from the trunk, please?”


	6. Layers

Dean was waiting for paint to dry by lying back in his bed, headphones on his ears. He was listening to some Blue Öyster Cult, reflecting his mood through the tunes. He didn’t feel like something a bit warmer. He was sinking into his guilt from the previous morning. If he held his hands in just a certain way, it felt like he was squeezing Y/N again.

Tired, but unable to sleep, Dean just lay there and let the album repeat. Again. And again. And again. He was wondering what time it was when his cell started buzzing in his jean pocket.

Pulling his headphones off and with one hand, Dean answered the cell with the other.

“Dean?” It was Sam.

“Hello… Hey, what time is it?”

“Ten.”

“Night or morning.”

“Morning, Dean. Morning. We’ll be back at the Bunker in two hours.”

“How’d the case go?”

“I’ll tell you when we get ba- NO, Y/N, PLEASE STOP! I’ll drive! Uh, see you soon Dean.”

The call ended and Dean stuffed his cell back in his pocket. He smiled at the thought of Sam being tortured by Y/N’s driving. And for the first time in over a day, he felt hungry. He stopped his music and headed for the kitchen.

The Bunker was as silent as the grave, except for the sound of his boots on the floor. He reached the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Beers. He looked in the cupboards: nothing but some instant noodles. But no, Dean felt a keener hunger and, ‘maybe I should do something nice for Y/N and Sam,’ Dean thought to himself as he found his wallet and made for the stairwell out of the Bunker.

Reaching the stairs, Dean stopped and looked up. He’d not been outside of the Bunker in a week. And was it just him or did the staircase seem taller than before? Dean swallowed, feeling uncomfortable as he gripped the cold metal of the handrailing and pulled himself up the first step. Each step was like ascending the side of the mountain.

“It’s just food,” Dean whispered as he reached the top of the stairs and headed for the door, locking up behind himself.

*

There’s three other people in the mart when he gets there. Dean picks up a basket and starts filling it with everything to make the perfect burgers. Ground beef, buns, sauce, lettuce, tomatoes… potatoes to make fries. He was determined to make it up to Y/N.

He reaches the ice cream. “Dessert would be good…” Dean mutters to himself and he pays no heed to the little old lady who looks troubled at his talking to himself. He remembers finding the empty tubs from when Y/N hooked up with Sam so long ago when he first went for drinks with Karen, and for a moment a flare of jealousy burns up, but Dean quickly stifles it as he remembers the way Y/N moaned his name in Dallas.

Dean’s eyes fall upon a gallon of double choc chip and he pulls it out of the freezer and carefully balances it with the basket all the way to the checkout. He waits patiently as his items are scanned and packed, and then he bolts out of the store, desperate to put the ice cream in the freezer before it melts.

*

“Dean?” Sam’s voice echoes through the Bunker.

“I’m in the kitchen,” replied Dean as he finished chopping the salad for the burgers. He started heating up the skillet he’d put on top of the oven. The fries hadn’t long gone in.

“Hey,” said Sam as he entered the kitchen.

Dean looked up at him and smiled. “You guys hungry?”

“Uh, yeah, as a matter of fact… you’re making burgers?”

“Yep.” Just as Dean reached for the tray he’d put the patties on to set, he felt a sharp pain from the Mark. He ignored it. “Thought I’d do something nice, plus I can’t do anything with the Impala for another six hours so I figured: food.”

“Food is good, Definitely good.”

“You sound surprised.”

“No, I’m… just.. Y’know, glad that I didn’t find you staring at a book that you’ve already read through six times already.”

“Right, well, where’s Y/N?” Dean gave a cursory glance to the doorway near Sam before he started putting the patties on to cook.

“Sorting through vampire teeth,” Sam replied, stealing a slice of tomato and eating it.

Dean’s brow creased at that. “She’s ‘sorting through vampire teeth’: what in the hell, Sam? And stop stealing tomato slices.”

“Yes. Apparently bits of vampire are used in some alchemical potions and processes. And I’ll think about the tomato.”

“So hunt went well?”

“Yeah… um, Y/N got bit, but we sorted out the nest.”

Dean flipped the patties and turned slowly to give Sam an angry, concerned look. “She was bit?! Sam, what the hell!”

“The vampire didn’t survive. Y/N’s blood turned it to mush.”

“How?”

“She drank several bottles of Elixir not long before we dealt with the vampires and I would suggest that you avoid all contact with her blood for at least the next day or so.”

Dean turned back to the patties and grimaced. He was aiming not to commit any counts of violence against Y/N, but then there were other things… “So we should be ‘careful’. Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yeah… but we don’t do anal, so we should be fine. Just be careful with hickies.”


	7. Together

The three of them were in Sam’s room, on his bed, watching District 9. None of them had seen it yet and Sam had picked up a Blu-ray of it cheap a few weeks ago. There was gallon of double choc chip ice on Y/N’s lap, as she was in the middle and there was a general hush over the room as they all focused and watched the film, eating ice cream. But Sam had sensed how tense Dean had been during the entire film, like he needed to be elsewhere.

Elsewhere, like reading the mountain of useless books they’d already gone through.

As the credits began to roll, Sam thought Dean would just go off and deal with his need to read needlessly, but he didn’t get the chance.

“Not really any ice cream left,” complained Y/N and then before Sam or Dean could respond, Y/N scooted up in front of Sam and Dean while spreading melted ice cream on both of their noses.

“Except that ice cream,” Y/N teased.

His heart was thumping in his chest, his breathing hitched.

“Oh you did not,” Dean said beside him. Y/N placed the tub on the floor and grinned devilishly at the two of them. The three of them were poised.

Sam readied to spring towards Y/N, but Dean pounced first. Sam pouted as Dean and Y/N wrestled and Y/N snaked her head forward and suggestively licked Dean’s nose free of ice cream.

“Damnit! No fair,” complained Sam as he leaned towards the other two. Y/N swiftly turned to him and licked his nose suggestively as well. Sam felt his cock twitch at the sound.

“Mmm,” Y/N lightly moaned. Sam felt blood begin to pool into his dick.

“Hey,” Dean said, his voice breathy. “How do you two want to proceed?”

Y/N scooted up the bed again, took off her top and bra, exposing her breasts and laid down. She opened up her arms towards the two of them.

Sam went to Y/N’s right and Dean went to her left. Dean went straight for Y/N’s mouth while Sam went straight for her breasts. He tenderly cupped her left breast and began sucking on her right. Teasing and nibbling at Y/N’s nipple, making it hard, while his right hand snaked gently down between her legs and pressed into her jeans.

“Mmmmmmmmnnn,” Y/N groaned into Dean’s mouth and Sam could feel the vibrations on his hand. He pushed down with his hand more, and teased Y/N’s nipple with this tongue.

Suddenly, Y/N rolled towards Sam and Dean let out a whimper as Y/N began to kiss Sam but ground her ass against Dean’s crotch. Sam was too distracted by Y/N sucking on his bottom lip to realise that she’d opened his flies and was now stroking his cock, pre-come slicking his head.

Dean whimpered again. Sam pulled back from Y/N’s kisses.

“Let me watch you, you and Dean,” said Sam.

“You sure?” Asked Y/N.

“Yes.”

“Dean?”

“It’s… good with me.”

Sam hopped off the bed and went and sat in a seat, watching the bed. First Dean flipped Y/N over to kiss her and grab her breasts, and Sam stroked himself gently, matching Dean and Y/N’s intensity. Dean’s hands slowly drifted to Y/N’s jeans and he began to help her out of them, but then Y/N started stripping Dean.

With them both naked, Y/N pulled Dean to the centre of the bed and Sam smiled as she straddled his brother, slowly sinking down on to his cock. Sam started jerking his hand faster as Y/N set a surprisingly fast pace. Sam could see Y/N’s juices slicking Dean’s cock each time she bounced up.

“You trying to make me come?” Dean growled.

“That’s the general idea,” Y/N teased and turned to look at Sam and winked at him. God, Sam couldn’t believe that wink, just, the way it suggested so much and Sam had to slow himself down, lest he come too soon.

And then the buzzkill hit.

Y/N’s cell started ringing and she froze on Dean. “I’m sorry…” Y/N eased herself off of Dean and went for her phone on Sam’s nightstand.

“Hey, Jody, you got something?”

Sam had stopped touching himself.

“HE WHAT?! FUCK! Okay, where was that……. U-huh and was spotted near where after… right… Okay, sure. we’ll handle it, that’s just two hours away. Thanks Jody, thanks.”

Y/N hung up.

“What was that about?” Sam asked.

Y/N rubbed at her forehead, as if pained by a headache. “Simon, we need to stop him: now. He’s two hours from here… he turned a diner a few states over into a blood bath. Fuck, I need clothes!”

*

Sam was glad that Dean had agreed to come with them, as they packed up Y/N’s red Chevy, as Dean’s Impala couldn’t leave yet. They were going to get more pig’s blood on the way, to make sure that they could track Simon accurately. Sam had gotten the death tally from Y/N only after she’d stopped long enough to look up from a new batch of knockout pouches.

Seven souls in a diner. Two more in a gas station.

It was time to ride the rodeo. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the penultimate part of the series. I've had to rush this one a little, so I'm sorry if there's typos, I will be cleaning up the series once it's all out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. In the meantime, feel free to leave comments and kudos and don't forget that you can always check in with me at [Dreams from the Bunker.](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
